


when the lights go out I'll be listening (just stay)

by lookforanewangle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 07, Vomiting, very brief vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookforanewangle/pseuds/lookforanewangle
Summary: They’re not even 5 dobashes into their meal when Shiro realizes Keith has been staring down at his plate since the Queen called for them to be seated.“Keith?”There’s a pause as Keith’s features scrunch in confusion, reaction slow as he finally turns to Shiro. “Huh?”Keith’s eyes aren’t focusing properly and a small thread of worry weaves its way through Shiro’s chest.Something’s off.Or: During an alliance negotiation, Keith is hit with a Galra-specific biochemical weapon.





	when the lights go out I'll be listening (just stay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cervine_salad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cervine_salad/gifts).



> lyss is writing again? what?? this was written for the beginnings zine server secret santa! i'm so sorry this took so long, I kept getting distracted with work and sleep lol. I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> I also want to thank [gitwrecked](https://gitwrecked.tumblr.com/) and [aurum](http://paladinpuppypile.tumblr.com/) for looking this over for me!! 
> 
> title is from "just stay" by a skylit drive. fic takes place after the atlas launches in s8e1 on their diplomatic mission, but ignores the rest of s8. canon-compliant through s7.

Shiro wakes to a hand combing through his hair.

He grumbles, arms tightening around the body half under him and burying his face into a firm chest. Keith chuckles quietly against his crown, hand trailing a wandering path down Shiro’s nape and across his shoulder blades.

“Morning,” Keith rasps into his hair, voice rough from sleep. It sends a jolt down Shiro’s spine, pulling him fully out of slumber. 

Shiro hums contentedly and pushes himself up so he can look Keith in the face. “Morning, baby,” he rasps back, smiling against Keith’s grin. His eyes drift closed as their lips meet, trading lazy, sleepy kisses. Shiro slips his hand into Keith’s dark locks and pulls him closer, prodding playfully against Keith’s lips with his tongue. Keith opens for him with a gentle sigh, grip tightening around Shiro’s waist. Shiro’s hand trails down Keith’s side, beginning to dip beneath the sheets until Keith nips at Shiro’s bottom lip and pulls back. 

“We have to get going,” Keith murmurs. “We have a meeting to get to before negotiations with the Chupari this afternoon.”

Shiro groans and rolls on top of him in retaliation, pinning him to the bed with his full weight. Keith barks out a laugh, exasperated.

“Shiro!”

“Don’ wanna,” he whines, words muffled against Keith's throat as he wraps himself around the only source of heat in Shiro’s quarters. 

Keith slides his hand back up into Shiro’s hair and tugs lightly as he cards through it with his fingers. “Forgot I was dealing with a seven year old. Do you need me to bribe you with snacks? Maybe some chocolate chip pancakes, _Captain?_ ”

Shiro huffs, rolling off of Keith and flopping onto his back. Keith sits up, eyes mischievous. “How’s this for a bribe,” he whispers, other hand trailing up to palm Shiro’s cheek, “Tomorrow it’ll just be you and me. No meetings, no obligations, and definitely no work unless it’s an emergency. I’m pretty sure Iverson and Coran can handle the ship for a day.”

A slow grin crosses Shiro’s features. “I think I can agree to those terms.”

“Good,” Keith says cheekily, tipping his chin up to press a quick kiss to the tip of his nose before pulling away to get dressed. “Because we’re about to be late.”

**~\o/~**

The formal introductions with the Chupari kick off the afternoon. The Queen, U’Niery, and her aid, Astier, lead them around the sweeping palace grounds, allowing them a few moments to explore. 

“Oh man,” Hunk says in awe at the sprawling gardens. “It’s too bad we only have a few hours here. Pidge, your mom would love these plants.”

“Yes, I must agree, a trip back to Chuparian would be worth your while,” Astier agrees with a grin. “There are many opportunities that we simply don’t have time for today.”

“I’m down for a vacay,” Lance announces. “After, you know, we finish the war.”

“Of course,” U’Niery nods solemnly. “We would gladly host you after your victory.”

Amidst the interactions, Shiro catches Astier studying Keith intently. “And what say you, Black Paladin?” the aid asks.

Keith startles at the address. “Yeah, we'll-- uh, we’ll...have to come back some day,” he agrees, awkwardly. Shiro glances down at him in mild concern, catching the Queen's own sideways glance. He grips Keith’s shoulder gently, and lifts his gaze to address her majesty.

“The negotiations include trade deal proposals. I'm sure we may be able to work out traveller specifics as well?”

“I am sure that that can be arranged,” she replies with a small smile. Astier grins slyly behind her, and Shiro’s stomach twists. “But first, dinner.”

**~\o/~**

They’re not even 5 dobashes into their meal when Shiro realizes Keith has been staring down at his plate since the Queen called for them to be seated. 

“Keith?”

There’s a pause as Keith’s features scrunch in confusion, reaction slow as he finally turns to Shiro. “Huh?”

Keith’s eyes aren’t focusing properly and a small thread of worry weaves its way through Shiro’s chest. _Something’s off._

“You feeling okay? You haven’t really seemed like yourself since we landed.”

“I-” Keith pauses. Blinks. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s fine. Just tired.”

Shiro’s heard this excuse before, and he’s not letting it slide this time. He reaches out to gently grab Keith’s elbow.

“Black Paladin!”

They both startle, Shiro rearing back at Astier’s sudden presence. Shiro’s lips twitch as he holds back a frown, Keith turning wide-eyed towards their sudden visitor.

“Pardon my intrusion,” Astier bows apologetically, “I could not help but notice you seem a bit fatigued, Paladin. Are you feeling alright? Any ailments I may assist with?”

“I’m fine,” Keith answers.

“Yes, well, I’m sure your missions and trainings are quite draining. We’ve heard the stories, and you seem like quite the fighter,” he says with an approving once over. Shiro’s fingers tighten around the arms of his chair. “Let me grab you something, give you a bit more energy, hm? This is a celebration after all, joining the Voltron Coalition.”

“I-”

“I must insist, Black Paladin. You deserve a good celebratory drink for all of your exploits.” He hums thoughtfully and turns to Shiro. “Does Earth have tea as well?”

“Yes,” he responds stiffly.

“Oh, splendid! I’ll return in just a dobash.”

Shiro watches him leave the room with a frown. With reluctance, he turns back towards Keith.

“Are you really alright?” he asks, worry seeping into his tone.

Keith’s face softens, and he reaches over to squeeze Shiro’s prosthetic in reassurance.

“My head’s a little fuzzy, but I’m okay, Shiro. Really.”

Shiro’s eyes flit across his face for a few more moments, before he returns the squeeze with a smile. “Okay,” he responds quietly. “Just-”

“Here we are!”

Shiro grits his teeth as Astier places the mug of tea in front of them with a flourish. He squeezes Keith’s fingers gently and pulls away, keeping Astier in his peripheral.

“Would you try this for me? I must know if it is as good as your Earth tea. It would be a great honor to serve something worthy of your praise in our court.”

Keith blinks. “Oh, uh. Sure.” He stares at it for a moment before reaching forward and giving a cautious sip. He nods as he swallows. “Yeah, it’s- it’s good. Thank you.”

“Splendid! I-”

“Astier,” U’Niery calls. “I require your opinion.”

“Of course your Highness,” he nods. He turns back to them with a grin, eyes glinting in the soft lighting. “I do hope you enjoy the rest of your dinner, Black Paladin. Captain.”

Shiro watches him leave again, gut turning in suspicion. Astier doesn’t spare him another glance as he settles at his queen’s side, so Shiro files the strange interactions away for later. When he turns to check in on Keith, he’s finally picking up his fork, albeit slowly, so Shiro leaves him be and turns back to his own dinner.

**~\o/~**

The rest of dinner and negotiations pass without issue, and afterwards the team is invited to the garden for the Chupari’s custom post-meal tea. They gather around a small fire pit underneath a grove of blue-green trees, bioluminescent spores alight in the leaves. A few float down and bob gently in the night breeze, gathering loosely above the fire and growing brighter in the heat and smoke.

“Woah,” Pidge murmurs. “This is beautiful. It-- kind of reminds me of the Olkari.”

U’Niery smiles. “Yes, Olkarion is quite similar to Chuparian. We were once sister planets, exchanging knowledge and supplies to better both of our peoples. Our natural abilities are similar in many ways as well, though used for different purposes.”

“How so?” Lance asks.

“While the Olkari choose to focus on improving their relationship between nature and technology, we chose to focus on developing stronger connections between nature and chemistry. We vastly improved our medicines, and eradicated any illnesses from our planet.”

“Quite impressive,” Allura comments.

“Indeed,” U’Niery replies, head raised proudly. “We also developed ways to protect ourselves on other fronts.”She raises one hand and catches the nearest wayward spore on one finger. “My great grandmother was the first to engineer these very spores to protect us from certain... _unwanted_ visitors.”

Shiro’s eyes narrow. “Unwanted visitors?”

She nods. “While we are an intelligent people, we lack the technology to defend ourselves with typical weapons as the Olkari do. The next best alternative is just as effective.”

The group falls silent in shock at the implications.

Pidge is first to break the quiet. “You're...you use _biochemical weapons?_ ” she asks, horrified. “But that's...”

“Our _only_ line of defense against our enemies,” U’Niery finishes, expression confused. “Would you have us perish if attacked instead?”

“No no no, that's not what she said,” Hunk responds, hands up placatingly. “But- are the spores always dangerous, or are they something you have to activate? If they’re active all the time there’s gotta be a way to neutralize them, right? Do they only affect one species at a time?"

Shiro only has half an ear to the conversation at this point, eyes trained solely on Keith. He’s been uncharacteristically quiet, even for him, staring blankly into the fire instead of participating in the conversation. His hands are shaking.

“While the spores can be neutralized, they have remained active for many deca-phoebs. They can and have been altered in our history, but since the rise of Zarkon and the Empire, our focus has been on keeping the Galra away from our people.”

Shiro hears the Paladins erupt in alarm, but he’s already crouching in front of Keith, reaching towards his cheek. “Keith? Come on, buddy, talk to me.”

The moment Shiro’s hand connects with his face Keith inhales sharply, and bolts from his seat, stumbling back and away. His eyes are wide and his breaths quicken as panic overtakes him. A low keening whine escapes his throat, mouthing words the team can’t hear. Shiro pauses as Keith’s gaze locks onto him, no recognition in his eyes.

“...Keith?”

Keith pants as he stares. His eyes abruptly narrow into slits, sclera burning yellow as he sinks into a defensive position. “ _You,_ ” he hisses.

The rest of the team shares worried glances as Shiro takes a hesitant step forward, concern flooding his features as he reaches out. “Keith?”

Keith’s bayard materializes in his hand, expanding into the black sword-- long, broad, and wickedly sharp. He moves it out to his side, shifting his weight to the balls of his feet as he sizes Shiro up. 

“What are you-”

Keith lunges with a yell, Shiro’s eyes widening in shock and arm flying up to block the blade swinging towards his face. The others scatter into the cover of the surrounding greenery, pulling out bayards but leaving them unactivated, unwilling to fire on one of their own.

Keith is relentless in his attacks. Even with the Chupari’s weaponized spores weighing on his system, he’s a hurricane of movement. Without a weapon, Shiro is stuck on the defensive, ducking and diving around Keith’s sweeping blows. The attacks Shiro blocks with his prosthetic send sparks skittering across the clearing, mingling with the spores still floating through the air.

Shiro’s next parry knocks the blade from Keith’s hand and he lunges, snatching Keith’s wrist and twisting it behind his back, hooking an ankle around his leg and sending Keith crashing to his knees. He grips Keith’s arms tightly as Keith struggles in his grasp.

“Come on, Keith, snap out of it!” he begs. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 _Not again_ , he thinks, mind snapping back to the fight at the cloning facility, to Keith’s desperate expression as he tried to call the clone back, the anguished scream as burning plasma seared flesh. _Never again._

Keith stills, and Shiro watches him warily, leaning forward to catch a glimpse of Keith’s face. He opens his mouth to speak but Keith slams his head back against Shiro’s face with a sharp crack. Blood spurts from Shiro’s nose and his grip weakens just enough for Keith to wrench away and dive for his blade. He somersaults to his feet, hair askew and expression dark as he glares, panting open-mouthed. Shiro clutches at his nose, brows furrowed in determination. He needs to end this, and soon.

Off to the side, Hunk fidgets with his bayard nervously. “Should we help him?” he asks, gaze flitting between the others. Lance’s grip tightens on his own bayard, mouth opening to respond.

“No!” Shiro shouts, narrowly ducking a swipe of Keith’s blade as he lunges back into the fight. Shiro dives beneath his arm and rolls to his feet, but Keith is already there. “I don’t want him getting hu- _oof!_ ” Keith tackles him to the ground with a snarl, and they tumble backwards in a tangle of limbs. Shiro grapples for the advantage, but Keith pins Shiro beneath him, swinging the blade down with a determined cry. Shiro catches it in his prosthetic with a surprised grunt.

“Keith-”

“No!” Keith yells. Fury is etched into every line of his features and his breathing is ragged, sweat sluicing down the sides of his face in rivulets. His violet eyes are cloudy with unseen visions, an enemy’s face taking the place of Shiro’s own. Keith’s arms shake as he bears down with all his weight, and Shiro digs his heels into the dirt for better leverage. “You- you will _never_... hurt Shiro... again,” he pants, chest heaving with exertion.

Shiro’s face softens. “Keith,” he murmurs. “Come back to me. I don’t know who you’re fighting, but I’m right here.”

“S-stop talking,” Keith hisses through gritted teeth. “It’s over, Haggar. I-” he cuts off, abruptly curling in on himself with a poorly suppressed whimper.

“Keith?” Shiro reaches to Keith’s face with his left hand, but like before, once he makes contact, Keith bolts as if he’s been shocked. His retreat is much less coordinated than before, lurching unsteadily to his feet and stumbling away from Shiro. He trips and catches himself on a tree, chest heaving for air with an arm tucked tightly around his middle, eyes shut tight in pain.

Shiro rises to his feet and walks forward slowly, arms stretched out placatingly. “Keith,” he starts. Keith’s eyes snap open, face flushed and eyes hazy as they refocus on Shiro. Keith pushes himself upright, lips curled back in a snarl.

“We are ending this. Right. Now!” he growls, swiping at Shiro with renewed purpose. Shiro backpedals out of his reach, tripping over an exposed root as Keith lunges at him with an anguished yell, Shiro’s prosthetic swinging wide as he falls. Before Keith can land a damaging blow, Pidge fires her bayard, green cord wrapping snugly around Keith’s waist and flinging him backwards. Electricity dances down the stretch of cord and Keith _screams._

_“No!”_

Keith’s back arches as he hits the ground, convulsing long after the current stops. Shiro rushes to his side and Keith keeps screaming, voice ragged and full of pain. 

Shiro’s hands hover over Keith, eyes wide in horror.

“Pidge, what did you do?!” he demands.

“I- that shouldn’t have happened!” she exclaims. “Unless the spores-” she cuts off, pulling up a diagnostic on her wrist console. Her eyes rake over the information and she gasps, whirling back towards the queen, anger and fear coursing through her. “I thought you said you didn’t use tech!”

“We do not,” U’Niery responds, confused. “The Chupari strictly use biochemical defenses.”

“Not all Chupari, my queen.”

U’Niery’s assistant steps out of the shadow of the trees, light from the bioluminescent spores dancing across his smug expression.

“Astier,” she gasps, horrified, “what have you done?”

“What must be done, your excellency. It no longer matters if the spores can be neutralized,” he continues. “By the time they run their course, the Paladin will never again pose a threat to our people. The nanites from his dinner will assure that end.”

“He was never a threat in the first place!” Hunk argues.

“All Galra are a threat, regardless of their lineage and alliances,” he retorts, lip curled.

“You must stop this, U’Niery!” Allura demands, anger and desperation coloring her tone. “The war has ended, in no small part due to Keith’s hard work as a paladin and a Blade! He does not des-”

“Princess Allura, surely you of all people understand that the Galra must pay for what they have done to the Universe,” Aister cuts in, voice low and calm and dangerous. “Did you not see how your friend has just reacted? He was out for blood as soon as the spores took effect. The Galra are a race defined by war and hatred and that is all that they will ever know.”

“But Keith had no part in that! He was trying to _stop_ the Galra who were hurting others, not join them!” Hunk pleads. “Just now, he thought he was fighting an enemy who’s hurt us too many times to count. He was trying to protect his _best friend._ ”

“You think that will deter me? He is still of their blood, blood with war singing in his veins, and for that he must suffer!”

As if on cue, Keith sobs brokenly behind them. He’s still trembling uncontrollably, hands clawing weakly at his armor. Blood drips steadily from his nose, trailing down his face and dripping to the ground below. Shiro shoots a desperate look at Pidge, her fingers flying across the keyboard of her console.

“I know, I know,” she hisses, brows furrowing as she swipes something off the screen.

The whine of Lance’s bayard charging up draws Astier’s attention, but instead of fear he smiles wryly. “You would shoot me for putting my people’s interests before your friend’s safety?”

“Ya know, I just might,” Lance snarks back. “Don’t test me.”

Astier sneers. “Shoot me and your friend _will_ die. I am the only one nearby capable of shutting down the nanites. Though with how long they have been at work, he may well be doomed already.”

Shiro grits his teeth, fists clenching white-knuckled against the grass next to Keith’s ailing body, his face a mess of smeared blood, dirt, and sweat. After a second of deliberation, he pulls Keith tightly to him, hands leaving bloody prints behind. Keith whimpers weakly at the contact, wincing as he settles into Shiro’s arms. He glances up through his bangs, eyes hazy and unfocused.

“...Shiro?”

“Keith.” Shiro’s voice is ragged with relief.

Tears well in Keith's eyes and he lifts a hand to Shiro's cheek, fingers shaking as they map the side of his face. “Y-you’re here... you're really here.” 

Shiro lifts his hand to cover Keith's own, thumb brushing lightly over his knuckles. “Of course I am,” he answers softly. “Where else would I be?”

A few tears slip down Keith's face. His smile is bloody.

“You came back. _You came back,_ ” he whispers in awe, eyes roving over Shiro’s face.

“I'll always come back to you, baby,” he says softly, turning his head to kiss Keith's palm. _"Always."_

Keith releases a gutteral whine and curls further against Shiro’s chest. “...hurts,” he gasps. His hand slips from Shiro’s face and scrabbles for purchase against his uniform. Keith is trembling in his arms, teeth clenched so tightly Shiro is worried about him cracking a few. A trickle of blood seeps out of the corner of Keith’s mouth, the line thickening as it drips off the side of his jaw. Shiro blanches, terrified.

“Pidge-”

“It- I can’t- Shiro, _please-_ ”

_“Lance! Now!”_

Keith gags as a shot rings out behind them, his body spasming, head turning just in time for bloody vomit to spurt from his lips and into the grass beneath them. Shiro goes stock-still in fear, eyes wide as Keith retches and shakes. As he slumps forward, gasping, Shiro catches him carefully and cradles him snug against his chest.

“Keith? Hey, come on, stay with me,” Shiro begs, jostling Keith lightly to keep him present. Keith's eyelids flutter.

“Sh'ro,” he slurs, struggling to keep his eyes open. “M’ s’rry.”

“You don't have _anything_ to apologize for,” Shiro reassures, pushing Keith’s sweaty hair away from his face, leaning down to press their foreheads together, eyes squeezing shut. “Just keep fighting. You’re going to make it through this.”

_Please. For me._

Footsteps approach quickly from behind. The other paladins crowd around them, concerned, and Shiro lifts his head to meet them. Astier is thrown over Hunk’s shoulder, securely bound with Allura’s bayard. Shiro breathes a small sigh of relief, only to freeze seconds later when the Chuparian queen steps forward with Allura.

“Don't you dare take another step,” Shiro snarls, arms tightening around Keith. Allura hisses his name, but he ignores her, fixing this planet’s royalty with his best _fuck off_ glare, his own reputation be damned. “You’ve done enough.”

“I do not stand with those who would do you harm,” U’Niery responds calmly. “If you want your friend to recover, you must allow us to treat him immediately or he _will_ perish.”

Shiro doesn’t have much time to decide, but he knows he can’t fix this himself. “If you harm him any further-” the queen nods.

“As I have said,” she respond quietly, “I do not intend any of you harm. Now come, we must hurry.”

Shiro studies her face for a moment before nodding stiffly, gathering Keith up in his arms and pushing to his feet. As he follows after them, all he can hear are the shallow wet breaths from Keith, and bear the dead weight in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a chapter two eventually, and it will be almost entirely fluff I promise~
> 
> comments are much appreciated! thanks for reading! :)
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://lookforanewangle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
